1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multilayer ceramic electronic part and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As representative electronic parts using a ceramic material, there are provided a capacitor, an inductor, a piezoelectric element, a varistor, or a thermistor.
Among these ceramic electronic parts, multi-layer ceramic capacitors (MLCCs) have a small size, secure high capacitance, and have ease of mountability.
Multilayer ceramic capacitors are chip type condensers performing a main function of being charged with or discharging electricity while being mounted on a circuit board of various electronic products, such as a computer, a personal digital assistant (PDA), a cellular phone, or the like. Multilayer ceramic capacitors have several sizes and lamination types depending on intended usage and capacity thereof.
In particular, as the trend has been for electronic products to be smaller, ultra-miniaturization and the provision of ultra-high capacity to multi-layer ceramic capacitors have been also required.
For this reason, a multi-layer ceramic capacitor in which dielectric layers and internal electrodes are thinned for the ultra-miniaturization of products and a large number of dielectric layers are laminated to provide ultra-high capacity therein has been manufactured.
As such, in order to satisfy the requirements for ultra-miniaturization and ultra-high capacitance in the multilayer ceramic capacitor, it is important to prevent a reduction of breakdown voltage (BDV: insulation resistance) and achieve low equivalent series inductance (ESL).
In the multilayer ceramic capacitor, in order to prevent a plating liquid from penetrating into an internal electrode through a dielectric layer, a margin part having a predetermined size is provided around the dielectric layer. Here, only a portion of the margin part is formed as a connection portion for electrically connecting the internal electrode and external electrodes.
Since the characteristics and reliability of the multilayer ceramic capacitor are influenced depending on the way in which the connection portion is designed, studies in relation to this matter are ongoing.
In addition, since the connection part has a different thickness from the margin part of the dielectric layer, and may be positioned more closely to the edge of the dielectric layer, the dielectric layers laminated during a manufacturing process may be delaminated due to a step portion therebetween.